


Stonewall

by SkyBlue2003



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Sam Wilson, Captain America Sam Wilson, First Kiss, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pride, SHIELD is Incompetent, Sam is Not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 19:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyBlue2003/pseuds/SkyBlue2003
Summary: Bucky never thought it would be legal to love another man, but he still loves Sam.





	Stonewall

**Author's Note:**

> Sambucky strikes again!
> 
> Nothing anyone at Marvel says or does can convince me that James Buchanan Barnes is a heterosexual after he wore a bomber jacket and skinny jeans to a funeral.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Bucky was bored out of his mind. He sighed as he reread a line in his book, probably for the 20th time. He thought it was a stupid book, but SHIELD said it would help him understand the modern world better.

He wasn’t sure how reading about a vampire with no respect for boundaries was more important than his actual job.

SHIELD seemed determined to keep him in his and Sam’s apartment for most of the month of June. Intern Julie, who Bucky only called “Intern Julie” anymore as some sort of inside joke, had dropped off a list of tasks that he was supposed to do without leaving the apartment. When he asked why, she shrugged and mentioned some march or parade or something that SHIELD thought would freak him out. She wasn’t very specific.

Bucky wished Intern Julie had visited again, because he could’ve gotten more information out of her. She was horrible at keeping secrets. Bucky had found out that her “girl that’s a friend” was her girlfriend after two days because Julie absolutely could not stop talking about her. He pretended he didn’t know, though. If she was trying to keep it from him, it must still be illegal, and Bucky knew it was scary for someone to know that kind of secret.

It stung a little. 70 years in the future, and he still couldn’t love who he wanted to.

Well, he could love him, and he did love him, he just couldn't act on it. Even if he could, Bucky wasn't sure if he even knew how to flirt anymore. He remembered a little about the way he used to charm women, sweep them off their feet with some suave words and a wink.

He doubted that would work on Sam, anyway.

No, Sam would just roll his eyes and make fun of Bucky for it later. He probably wouldn't think Bucky was serious. And if he did think Bucky was serious, that was a one-way ticket to awkward avoidance in their shared living space.

Bucky had never been with a man, anyway. He’d realized he liked men at 17. Steve had come home from some fight with a cut on his cheek, along with assorted bruises. Bucky grumbled about Steve’s lack of self-preservation as he cleaned it, but there was a moment where they made eye contact and Bucky realized Steve really was beautiful under all the bruising. He never acted on _that_ , of course.

Maybe if he’d been less afraid of getting thrown in jail, less afraid of being something people had such a casual disgust for, he would have gone to a gay bar. Maybe he would’ve met people like him, found someone to pretend to be friends with and kiss when nobody was watching.

But that wasn’t important now, he was too smitten. He didn’t want to take the risk to be with any man except Sam.

Bucky tried to go back to his book, reading about Bella trying to flirt with Jacob by… wait, by acting like Edward? He was confused.

_Sounds gay,_ his brain supplied helpfully.

He should ask Sam to make SHIELD let him go back to work. Technically they didn’t answer to Sam, he was supposed to answer to them. But most of SHIELD had realized that Sam had more common sense than all the agents combined. And if he had to, Sam could always pull the Captain America card.

Where was Sam, anyway? He was usually back at the apartment no later than 6, and it was 8:30 now.

“Hey, Bucky,” Sam called as he walked into their living room. Right on cue. “Sorry I’m late, I wanted to go to New York and pay tribute. Today’s the 50th anniversary of Stonewall, you know, so I felt like it was a good time.”

Bucky looked up from his book. “Stonewall? What's Stonewall?”

“Man, you haven’t heard of the _Stonewall riots_?” Sam looked scandalized.

“Should I have?”

“They were pretty important. Didn’t they talk about it in that history course you took?”

Bucky thought back to his time getting his GED courtesy of SHIELD. “Not that I can remember.”

“Damn heteronormative curriculum,” Sam muttered. “It was a riot supporting gay rights, led by transgender women of color. Marsha P. Johnson and Sylvia Rivera, they're getting a monument. At the Stonewall Inn, in '69, police were arresting LGBTQ+ people with pretty much no legal right. It got violent and the riot lasted for a few days. It was monumental for the advancement of LGBTQ+ rights, mostly because it brought attention to discrimination and inspired people to act.”

“LGBTQ+? What does that mean?”

“You mean you don’t…” Sam trailed off. “It’s an acronym. Stands for lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender, queer or questioning, really anyone that’s not straight and cisgender.”

Bucky stared at him as if he’d started speaking… what language didn’t Bucky know? Something alien.

Sam sighed. “Okay, since SHIELD didn’t teach you shit, I’ll do it myself.”

It took an hour and about seven different articles to finally bring Bucky up to speed on the basics of LGBTQ+ rights, and even though Sam could’ve explained for a few more hours he decided to wait for another day.

“So you’re telling me it’s legal now?” Bucky asked tentatively.

“Yeah. Most people here in D.C. are cool with it.”

“Never thought I’d live to see the day,” Bucky whispered. Tears were forming in his eyes as he smiled at Sam. “Can’t believe nobody told me. Guess SHIELD thought I’d be angry about it or somethin’.”

“You’re not, are you?”

“Hell no!” Bucky looked offended. “Why would I be? I fuckin’ _hated_ homophobes in the ‘40s. Punched a few of ‘em for pickin’ on these dames on a date once.”

“I can't believe SHIELD would just keep parts of history from you like this. I'll have to have a talk with Fury. They should have told you.”

“I’m glad you did, though.”

“No problem, man. Anytime.”

Biting his lip nervously, Bucky looked at Sam. “Can I tell you something personal?”

“Yeah, of course. As long as you’re comfortable telling me.”

“I… I think I’m gay.” Bucky took a steadying breath. “I tried dating women when I was younger, but it never felt right. I just… didn’t feel attracted to them, I guess. But it was different with men. I felt things I knew I shouldn’t, wasn't allowed to, but…” He shook his head. “I never really told anyone. Not even Steve. I was just too scared. They probably would’ve thrown me in jail for it. But it’s legal now, thank god.” He paused, glancing at Sam before looking away quickly. “I’ve, uh, actually had feelings for a man for a while now.”

Blood rushed to his cheeks as he realized that it was a bad decision to tell Sam he had feelings for someone. Because that someone was Sam. And he decidedly did not want Sam to find out, laugh at him, and reject him on the spot.

Where was that logic _before_ he exposed himself?

Sam’s mouth curved into a smile. “That’s great, man. I’m glad you felt safe telling me. By the way, I’m bisexual.”

_He didn’t ask,_ Bucky thought. _It’s fine, he didn’t ask._

“So, who is this mystery man?” Sam asked, smirking.

_Shit._

“Nobody!” Bucky’s voice was an octave too high.

Sam raised an eyebrow. “So I know him.”

“You could say that. I mean, you should know him pretty well. Very well.” Bucky cursed himself internally. _Stop being so obvious, dumbass. He’s going to find out._

The look on Sam’s face was approaching understanding. He slowly leaned closer to Bucky. “Is this alright?”

They were an inch apart now. Bucky’s breathing sped up. Unable to speak, he nodded. Sam cupped his cheek and closed the distance between them.

Bucky hadn't known what to expect. He'd never kissed a man before. He hadn't really even let himself think about it. Ever since he was young, he'd been told that it was wrong to want this, but it felt so right to kiss Sam.

It wasn’t like he’d never kissed anyone before. He’d kissed women, gone further than kissing with women, but he’d never really enjoyed it. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t make himself. But this was nothing like anything Bucky had ever done before. He finally understood what it felt like to _want_ this, and not just wait until it was over.

Sam pulled back briefly to pull his shirt over his head. Bucky drank in the sight. God, Sam was breathtaking.

“See something you like, Barnes?”

“Shut up, birdbrain. You know you’re fuckin’ gorgeous.”

Sam chuckled. “You’re not so bad yourself.” He pulled Bucky back in for a quick kiss. “How about we take this to my room?”

Bucky wanted to. He wanted Sam more than anything. But this was new to him. “Sam, I’ve never…” He steadied himself. “I’ve never been with a man before. I’m not sure I know how.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. We can do this if you want to, or we can stop. Whatever you want, I’m good with.” Sam clasped Bucky’s hand in his own. “And no matter what, I care about you Bucky. This isn’t just about sex for me.”

“Thanks, Sam. I… I think I’d like to try.”

“Okay.”

“Okay. And I care about you too. If that wasn’t obvious.”

Sam grinned. “Glad the feeling’s mutual.” He ran his thumb across Bucky’s hand.

“Okay, that’s enough emotion for me today. Take me to bed.”

***

“Sam.” Bucky shook the other man’s shoulder. “Sam, wake up.”

Sam groaned. “What the fuck, man? It’s—” he checked the bedside clock. “—three in the morning.”

“This is important. I remembered something.”

“What was it?” Sam was awake now.

“Stonewall. I was there.” Bucky furrowed his brow. “I think I threw a brick at a cop.”

“That does sound like you. Violent and lawless.”

“Hey! The law was wrong!”

Sam smiled at Bucky. “Hell yeah it was. So I’m guessing you broke from HYDRA control.”

“I guess I did. They could make me forget my own name, but they couldn’t make me straight. I should call Steve and tell that punk he ain’t special.”

“Sounds like elder abuse to me.”

Bucky laughed. “I do need to call him though. Tell him I’m gay.”

“And about us. If you want there to be an us.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

Sam kissed him, sweet at first but heating up quickly.

“So are we boyfriends?” Bucky asked breathlessly.

“Partners?” Sam started running a hand through Bucky’s hair absentmindedly.

“In crime,” Bucky suggested. “Partners in crime.”

“Planning on committing a crime, Barnes?”

“Maybe I am, Wilson. If the opportunity to throw a brick at a homophobe presents itself, who am I to resist? I did it in ‘69, I can do it now.”

“That’s my man,” Sam said proudly. “I’m going to sleep now, because you wore me out then woke me up at _three in the fucking morning_ —.”

Bucky cut him off with a kiss. “Okay, ‘night doll.”

“It’s the morning, dumbass,” Sam mumbled as Bucky curled into his side.

This was new for Bucky, but new was good. New was _great_ , as Sam pulled him closer and pressed a kiss to his head sleepily. He felt accepted and safe and well on his way to loving the man lying next to him.

He still wasn’t fully comfortable with his sexuality, but now he could at least talk to his therapist about it without being institutionalized. People like Marsha and Sylvia had fought so he could have that. And he already knew people like him, which made everything feel a lot less scary.

For those who came— well, not really before him, he’d do his best to stay proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Today is the 50th anniversary of the Stonewall Riots, and it reminds me how lucky I am to live in a time and place where I feel safe being who I am.
> 
> Marsha P. Johnson and Sylvia Rivera were so important to the LGBTQ+ rights movement, and I'm glad they're getting the monument they deserve.
> 
> Happy Pride month, everyone! 🌈


End file.
